


Wartime Companions

by Kaesa



Series: Millicent Marked [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, POV Alternating, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Unresolved Sexual Tension, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles about Millicent and Ron as Aurors during the second war against Voldemort, written around the theme "balance."  AU as of Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wartime Companions

**A Separation of Forces**

When the Ministry fell, the war started in earnest. The three of them were separated.

Harry was the not-so-secret weapon, the one they had to count on to win if any of then hoped to survive.

Hermione, meanwhile, did any sort of research that was required: mostly charms, potions, and advanced arithmancy.

And Ron, well, he'd been asked to help with strategy, and offered all the cushy non-combat jobs they could, but he had wanted to follow Harry into the belly of the beast. Harry had absolutely refused.

So here he was, in Auror training. _Somebody_ had to do it.

**Half In, Half Out **

In first year, Millicent realized that being halfblood was a bad idea in Slytherin.

In second year, Granger got Petrified. Millicent cheered -- she hated know-it-alls.

In third year, she decided that she wanted to be an Auror. Never a prisoner.

In fourth year, a Hufflepuff died. Millicent felt sick, but pretended not to care.

In fifth year, she won Umbridge's favor.

In sixth year, she cursed the Gryffindors for driving Umbridge mad.

In seventh year, Millicent took the Mark and the mask.

And then her parents were killed for being impure.

The next year saw her join the Aurors.

 

**The Indignity of it All **

"I'm not working with a Death Eater!"

"I've been _cleared,_ Weasley --"

"I bet you didn't even pass any of your exams, _Bulstrode_ \--"

"Well, you got your rabbit-toothed _girlfriend_ to take them for you!"

"I did not! I wouldn't cheat!"

"How do you expect to _win_ if you don't --"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" shouted Goldstein. "This is a two-person mission and I'm not going to play musical chairs with the assignments so everyone can be with their _friends._"

"She hasn't got any friends, she's a Slytherin!"

"At least I can work _without_ other people helping me along."

  


** Cheap Tricks **

When she'd been Full-Body Bound, she had seen Weasley fighting as only the youngest of five brothers can.

So when he'd been Stunned, she returned the favor.

"Out of the way, girl!" That was Jugson. She knew he was squeamish and slow. "Give us the blood traitor and you can still be saved."

She simply glared. "Wake up, damn you," she muttered, nudging Weasley with her foot. She heard him moan. _Now._

"PANSY!" she shouted at a spot behind Jugson. When he turned and looked, the fool, she dragged Weasley to his feet and they stumbled away through the forest.


End file.
